


One Too Many

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Polyamory, Teenagers, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: When Trevor was praying for Yevgeny to grow up a bit faster so that he could actually talk to the kid, this wasn't what he had in mind.One Milkovich was already a handful but having two Milkoviches in the household was proving too much for Trevor to handle.~Summary sucks as usual but hopefully you enjoy it nonetheless





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I had about 30 minutes of free time so I thought I'd squeeze a story in.  
> This story was all because the thought of a teenage Yevgeny made me laugh.

Mickey walked into the house, navigating his way through the chain-link fence with his arms full of blueprints that were almost three-quarters his full height.

He kicked the door open and dropped the rolls on the floor by the door.

Once his view was no longer obstructed with the funky smelling rolls of paper, he saw Trevor sitting on the couch looking like he was this close to spontaneously combusting.

The culprit, Yevgeny, was slouched on the armchair grinning like an idiot.

Mickey walked over towards the couch, leaned over the backrest and kissed Trevor's cheek. He then rounded the couch and hit his son behind his head.

"Stop fucking with him." Mickey grunted.

Yevgeny winced. "I was just asking some questions!"

Mickey shook his head slowly. "Fuck off with your questions, then."

"It's for school!" Yevgeny insisted.

Mickey rolled his eyes. He knew that they should have just sent Yevgeny to the shitty high school him and Ian went to.

But no, Trevor insisted on bringing Yev to those new hippie-dippie progressive schools that kept sprouting around their neighborhood.

"You okay there?" Mickey asked.

Trevor scoffed. "One Mickey, I can deal with. But you and your mini-me over there? Jesus."

"The fuck did I do?" Mickey asked.

"You made this little imp." Trevor said.

Yevgeny chuckled.

"You helped raise him." Mickey bit back.

"I liked him better when he was smaller." Trevor murmured.

"Explains why you like pops so much." Yevgeny chuckled. "You must have a thing for small people."

Mickey shook his head. "Jesus. He is just like me."

Trevor chuckled.

"You haven't answered my question, mom!" Yevgeny said. He stopped calling Trevor mommy a long time ago. Now, he just uses it to annoy Trevor.

"What's he asking anyways?" Mickey asked.

"It's for my social studies class. We're talking about the different forms of families" Yevgeny announced, importantly.

"Jesus." Mickey muttered, clearly seeing where this was going.

Yevgeny grinned at the effect he was having with his father. "A kid in my class said his mom was a sister wife. That he had a million cousins/half-siblings with the same dad which seems kinda effed up."

"'Effed up'?" Mickey turned to Trevor.

Trevor chuckled. "Ian makes him do push ups every time he curses."

"It works?" Mickey asked, both eyebrows raised to the high heavens.

Trevor shrugged. "Looks like it."

"Isn't that like fucking child abuse or something?" Mickey asked. Mickey had a fucked up childhood so he had no idea where the line was with what's acceptable and what wasn't.

Trevor chuckled. "Ian and I saw him flexing in front of the mirror one time. I think he likes it." He whispered.

"ANYWAY, I'm supposed to talk about my family tomorrow. So, go."

"Your grandfather was a homophobic prick so when he found out that I was gay, he asked a Russian hooker to rape me and I knocked her up and out you popped from her vagina." Mickey said, all in one breath.

Once Trevor recovered from the shock, he punched Mickey in the shoulder. "What the hell?"

Yevgeny, on the other hand, looked unaffected. "I know that part already. How did the three of you get together? And where did the Russian hooker go?"

Mickey frowned. Svetlana was deported a few years after the three of them moved into the Milkovich house together. He hated the bitch but seeing her in the courthouse as they tried to take Yevgeny away from her, it always broke Mickey's heart when he remembered that moment.

In retrospect, it wasn't that hard of a case to win. Between the three of them, they had a house, a car and financial security. Svetlana, on the other hand, did not even have enough to pay for a lawyer.

It still hurt to remember though.

"Your mother got deported." Mickey muttered. He was relieved that Yevgeny was still young enough to forget all that shit. Fuck knows how that shit could've messed up with his brain.

Yevgeny nodded. "Okay. So how did you three happen?"

Trevor nudged Mickey, silently asking him to answer.

Mickey chuckled. "He's a teenager now, Trev. Isn't that your area of expertise?"

"Fuck off." Trevor scoffed. Two Milkoviches on a regular day would have already been too much. But both of them choosing to be difficult on purpose? That was too TOO much.

"It's the sex isn't it?" Yevgeny asked.

"Ex-fucking-cuse me?" Mickey exclaimed.

Yev shrugged. "I mean two people sex if effing awesome so I figured, three people sex must be lit!"

"The fuck does that mean?" Mickey frowned.

Trevor huffed. "It's not about the sex, Yev."

Yevgeny raised an eyebrow. He was the only person in the house whose eyebrow skills rivaled Mickey's. "You're telling me it has nothing to do with the sex?"

"Yes." Trevor answered firmly.

"And the sounds I hear late at night really is dad making pops do push ups for cursing so much? Hm?" Yevgeny pressed.

Trevor sputtered. "It's not all about sex, it's about the different layers of our personalities interlocking and supporting each other, complementing each other!" Trevor insisted.

"So it is a little bit about sex!" Yevgeny insisted.

Mickey smirked. His son was being a little shit and he was actually enjoying watching Trevor squirm under his son's interrogation.

Trevor let out a frustrated sigh. "Not everything is about sex, Yevgeny."

"Not what pops said." Yevgeny muttered.

Trevor gave Mickey a shocked glare.

The smirk Mickey had immediately disappeared from his face. "I said what now?"

"You said that sex is a powerful weapon. You said that dad uses it to make you do whatever he wants." Yev announced with a giant evil grin.

Mickey blushed. "I did not fucking say that."

"Yeah you did. And you said it works the same way with you and Trev." Yev grinned.

"What?!" Trevor exclaimed.

Mickey did not remember saying anything like this. But it did sound painfully familiar. It did sound like something he would have said, under the heavy influence of alcohol.

"Yup!" Yev said, popping the P. "Pops said he can make you do whatever he wants."

Trevor glared at Mickey before storming out of the living room.

"Jesus kid. Next time you wanna mess with Trev, try not to fucking drag me into it, yeah?" Mickey muttered.

"I need it for my homework!" Yevgeny insisted in between bouts of laughter.

"What homework?" Ian asked, frowning at the mess of papers around the front door. "Jesus, Mick. Did you want me to actually step on these?" Ian bent down to pick up the plans.

Mickey frowned when he saw Ian carry the blueprints and effortlessly placed them onto Mickey's work desk. The plans weren't even half his height.

Yevgeny froze. "Nothing."

Mickey turned to his son, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Yevgeny subtly shook his head, silently asking his dad not to say anything.

Ian frowned. "I don't know what you're trying to say kid."

"I think the kid's asking you not to tell me about his homework." Mickey said.

"What homework?" Ian asked once again.

Yevgeny tried to get out of the living room but Mickey immediately got up and sat on his son.

"Pops, what the fuck?!" Yevgeny exclaimed.

"Yevgeny!" Ian scolded.

"Yev was fucking interrogating Trevor and me about our family and shit." Mickey said, gripping both arms of the chair so as not to be dislodged.

"Oh, yeah! How'd it go? The homework was due today, right?" Ian asked.

"What?" Mickey asked, leaning back, treating Yevgeny as part of the upholstery.

"Yeah, it's for his social studies class. Helped him finish it last night." Ian shrugged.

Mickey slowly rose from the couch and turned around.

Yevgeny sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine. I'll apologize." He rose from the armchair and made his way towards his parents' bedroom to find Trevor.

"You gotta give me 30 push ups after that." Ian yelled after him.

Yevgeny sighed, grumbling as he walked into the room.

"Jesus." Mickey muttered.

"What was that about?" Ian asked.

"Well, turns out me and him have similar hobbies." Mickey chuckled.

"Yeah? What's that?" Ian asked.

"Fucking with Trevor." Mickey chuckled.


End file.
